1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric bending endoscope wherein a bending portion of an insertion portion is configured to be electrically actuated to be bent.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric bending endoscope is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-224206. In this electric bending endoscope, a bending portion configured to be actuated to be bent is provided at the distal end portion of an elongate insertion portion configured to be inserted into a lumen. An operation portion configured to be held and operated by an operator is coupled to the proximal end portion of the insertion portion. Further, operation wires for the bending actuation of the bending portion are inserted through the insertion portion. The distal end portion of the operation wire is coupled to the distal end portion of the bending portion, and the proximal end portion of the operation wire is brought into the operation portion. The operation portion includes a built-in electric bending actuation mechanism, and the proximal end portion of the operation wire is connected to the electric bending actuation mechanism. Further, a bending operation switch box including bending operation switches is removably mounted to the operation portion. When the bending operation switch is operated, the electric bending actuation mechanism is actuated, and the operation wire is moved back and forth so that the bending portion is actuated to be bent.